Breaking Point
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Even when Denmark is weakened, Norway doesn't take the opportunity to escape. Because family stay together through thick and thin


_A.N:  
>Short little one-shot drabble of some post-kalmar union break-up.<br>No pairings in mind, but if you wear your shipping goggles I guess it can be DenNor._

_spot the educational stuff I added! Cookies if you find it!_

_( This fic kinda ties in with some other ones. I suggest reading them in this order: "A Warm Feeling", "I Will Not Bow" and then "Breaking Point")_

* * *

><p>He'd long since learnt to read the signs. If anyone could spot the Dane's anger rising – it was Norway.<p>

First there was hardly any signs, a little too much staring or the movement barely visible under Denmark's skin as muscles tensed bit by bit.

If he could – Norway would immediately try to locate Iceland and bring the child as far away from Denmark as possible.

Then he'd try and calm the taller nation as best he could – although he wasn't always successful.

'Once the Dane's face darkened (and in some cases he'd at this point stand taller and tilts his head slightly backwards as well) and his movements became larger and wider – Norway knew to be vary.

Denmark had never been graceful in the same way Norway was and his movements were always a little more brutish. However; Norway could detect the difference.  
>Just like many people's movements became wilder and bigger after a few too many drinks – Denmark's movements did the same when angry.<br>He'd knock things over; sometimes on purpose of course – but more often than not it was by accident. Plates and glasses went flying to the floor in seconds.

He'd lost count on how many nice pieces of glassware they'd lost over the years.

If you got close enough or watched with a keen eye, Denmark's breathing would become more rapid. Almost puffing himself up at times – like a frightened animal trying to seem larger and more intimidating. Only; Denmark wasn't small or weak – so it only solidified in stone that it was best to not say anything that might trigger the Dane.

However; it wasn't until Denmark's fist clenched and his lips tightened over his teeth that everyone around noticed anything – and by that time it was usually far too late.

His eyebrows would furrow and slowly the Dane's hands would rise to above his waist.

Norway had once tried to stop him on his own by placing a hand on Denmark's tense shoulder – it had ended with a broken nose on his part and the knowledge that physical contact was definitively not a good idea at this stage.

Even if the others helped; their combined strength was not enough to escape completely unharmed.

A few growls was common. And they were far from the growls he made when playing with Iceland on the floor. No, these growls were deep, guttural and threatening. Not the good natured half laughter growling he'd make when pretending to be a large bear attacking Iceland with hugs and sloppy fatherly kisses.

Even when Denmark's shoulders tensed there was still hope he'd simply punch a wall and storm out.  
>It was when he seemed to lock onto someone that all hope was lost in resolving this peacefully.<p>

Denmark would lower his body and fling himself at whoever was the victim of his anger. Usually it was Sweden. The stoic man taking the brunt force of almost every aggressive feeling Denmark displayed.  
>Other times Norway was the victim – although most broken bones and bruises was a result of Norway trying to pry the two other men of one another.<p>

Thus; when Denmark stumbled through the door he was fully prepared to run back to his own room and lock the door.

Yet he never did.

The fear he felt was perhaps not the emotion he should have felt as he watched Denmark drag himself through the front doors for only to collapse on the clean stone floors in a heap of blood and bruises. Yet it was definitively fear – Norway just wasn't sure what exactly he was afraid of.  
>He took a step down the stairs – then another.<br>Slowly and surely he willed himself to descend down to the broken and beaten Dane.

Behind him came the muffled sobs of Iceland – hiding somewhere in his room further down the hallway.

So Sweden had managed to 'escape' in the end. Norway sighed. He was relieved – but also worried.

All the anger Denmark had directed towards Sweden – who would now be at the receiving end? Himself perhaps, or god-forbid – Iceland. Norway shuddered as he reached the ground floor, his shoes making a click-clack sound as he crossed the entrance hall to kneel down next to Denmark.

"Need to fix you up..." He commented as he noticed even more bruises and cuts.

"Leave me." came the cold and angry reply from Denmark "I'll manage on my own."

Norway rolled his eyes and pulled the Dane's arm, cringing slightly as he heard the arm pop out of it's socket. Good god. Sweden had beaten him a lot worse than he'd initially though.

But Denmark's pride was what was broken the most.

"I said leave me!"  
>Denmark lashed out at Norway – his fist connecting with the Norwegian's jaw.<br>The blow stung, but Norway shook it off. Denmark was too weakened to do more than bruise him.

"Idiot. I'm only helping you." He wrapped and arm around the taller man's waist to prop him up before slowly climbing the stairs.

Denmark remained silent.

Until Norway managed to place him in his bed.

"You're leaving..aren't you?" Denmark's voice was quiet, almost on the verge of tears.

"What makes you think that?" Norway moved to find a washbasin and bandages, keeping a close eye on the wounded Dane as he moved about the room. Denmark didn't move at all – only stared at the ceiling with a lost look.

"Because I can't stop you..."

Norway froze momentarily. Denmark had voiced the very though Norway had been thinking when he first saw the beaten Nation. This was his opportunity to run.  
>To be free once again.<br>Yet the relief of knowing he once again had a chance to be independent had quickly been replaced with fear and worry for the Dane.

He gritted his teeth as he filled the basin with fresh water. Carrying it over to the bedside table with care and steady hands.

"You're talking nonsense Denmark."

Denmark didn't reply, his vacant stare only growing more clouded. Even as Norway pulled up a chair next to the bed, he remained motionless.

It was eerie to have the Dane so silent. Previously he would have chatted and laughed his way though every wound Norway cleaned. Boasting how "The other guy looks worse". But no such words came.  
>Not even a sound of pain.<p>

As Norway bandaged Denmark's upper arm – the older nation started to speak.  
>"Why don't you leave?" his voice hollow and broken.<p>

This time it was Norway's turn to remain silent – as he slowly cleaned every cut and graze on Denmark's body before bandaging him up.

Eventually Denmark grew tired of the Norwegian's silence. Just as Norway was about to start on a small cut on the Dane's temple he gripped Norway's wrist, squeezing till the blood-flow stopped.  
>"Why don't you <em>leave<em>?" his voice came through gritted teeth, eyes glinting with anger.

"How many days and nights did you spend next to my bed when I was ill?" Norway calmly replied, placing his free hand over Denmark's death grip on his wrist.

The grip loosened slightly, as if Denmark took comfort in feeling Norway's cold hands.  
>"I'm...not sure. A long time. A very, very..."<p>

"Long time..." Norway finished for him with a faint smile. "Now answer me this; why did you personally stay there? Why not leave it to the many maids, butlers, doctors or guards at your disposal? We both knew I would not die..."

"Because...you're _family_." the last word came as nothing more than a whisper. Denmark let go of Norway's hand – instead he covered his eyes, trying to hide the tears that slowly ran down his face.

"I'm a monster." He said through chocked back sobs. "Everyone will leave me. No god can forgive me for the things I've done."

Norway's unreadable face softened slightly as he reached out to wipe away a few tears running down Denmark's face.

"It's going to be a burden. It's going to eat you from inside. It's going to hurt you – and you'll hurt the ones around you. We all know that. And at some point we'll all do exactly the same. We're free and we're chained all the same. Call it fate, destiny, a calling, a reason, a gift or a curse. It doesn't matter – because we're all capable of the same emotions as our people."

"But I've done bad things Norge...really, really bad things."

"Everyone has or will...But once this generation of wrong-doing humans fade and their teachings of evil disintegrate it will be easy to forgive. We have all the time in the world Danmark. So worry not."

"You're saying...Sweden will hate me for a long time, right?"

"Yes." he replied truthfully – lying wouldn't make this situation any better.

"By that logic...you hate me too."

Norway nodded "Correct. I hate you. Some days I want nothing more than to ram my sword through you."

"Why not do it? You've had countless opportunities. Even now; you could easily do it." Denmark seemed to almost wish death upon himself. Rationalising the reasons for why Norway could do it – it felt far too odd to have someone lie there and almost beg to be killed.

"Because in my long lifetime; I know this period of hatred will only be momentarily. Sooner or later my people will forgive yours and I will no longer have a reason to hate you. Besides; killing you now wouldn't be of any satisfaction..." an already beaten man would not bring anyone honour in killing. Norway guessed that was perhaps one reason Sweden had spared Denmark.

"I've still ruined so much..."

"And you've also fixed things. " Norway slowly began gathering up the loose pieces of bandage and the blood stained cloth.  
>"You're loud, annoying, stubborn and brash – but you're still family. And despite it all; I still trust you with my life."<p>

"So you'll stay with me...?"

"For the moment; yes."

"Good enough." Denmark sighed.

"Rest now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" he reached out towards the northern nation with a trembling hand.

"Promise." Norway smiled softly, gently taking the outstretched hand in his own as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
>Silently watching over the Dane as the older nation drifted off into a much needed sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

_Hope you liked it. Took a break from my essay because I had a lecture on how to spot aggression in people and wanted to incorporate it into a fic of some sort.  
>So all those little signs Norway mentions; those are real signs people usually display when they start to have a rise in aggressive behaviour.<em>

_The more you know!~~~~_


End file.
